A new start (rewrite)
by Mattiewritesrandomthings
Summary: Alexandra lived alone in peace. She didn't need anyone, and she liked it like that. Until she got recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Avengers. Their reasons were vague, but Alexandra accepted anyway. She tried to keep her distance from her teammates, so she wouldn't get hurt, but she can't keep her distance forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone who's reading this. Welcome to the new version of A new start. I hope you'll like it, and that it's better than the previous version. The chapters'll be longer, and hopefully a bit better. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>A new start<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Alexandra moved through the shadows of the forest like she belonged there. No one saw her, no one heard her. Not that there was anyone there to see or hear her, but still. Years of training made her as good as invisible when she wanted to. It was early in the morning, and the low sun caused long and useful shadows.<p>

She stopped behind a tree, and glanced around it. A deer looked up as if it heard something. When the deer didn't see anything, it got back to drinking some water. An arrow was nocked and aimed at the deer. She didn't think twice, and let the arrow fly.

It didn't hit it's target. Before it could hit the deer, the beast jumped up and ran away. She stepped out of the shadows and ran to where her arrow hit the roots of a tree. She shot another arrow after the deer, but missed that one as well. Alexandra kneeled next to it, and took her arrow out. She looked around once, when she thought she heard something. When she didn't see anything she pulled her cloak closer to her body. It was getting colder every day.

She put the arrow back in her quiver. She slowly stood up, and turned around. Where no one stood before, now stood three people. Two men and a woman. Alexandra looked the three of them over.

The woman seemed to be around thirty and had red shoulder length hair. She had blue eyes, that seemed expressionless. The man on her left was older. He had light brown hair and greyish blue eyes. He was holding a folder with a logo on it. On the other side of the woman the other man was holding a bow. He looked around the same age as the woman, and looked mildly impressed.

"Nice shot." He said. "I would have hit the deer, usually works better." Alexandra didn't speak. She looked at the three, and tilted her head slightly. Her face was hidden in the shadows of her hood.

"You're probably wondering why we're here, and how we found you." The other man said. Alexandra nodded, and took a small step back.

"You don't have to worry, we're not here to kill you. We're here to offer you a job instead." The older man continued. This time Alexandra spoke.

"I went out of business. I just want to live the rest of my life in peace." She said. Her voice was soft, but strong and demanding. "Now leave, before I do something I regret."

"Not that kind of job, believe me." The man said. "I'm agent Coulson, of SHIELD. These are agent Romanoff and Barton." He introduced them. "We've been watching you for a while now, and we think it's time you joined our team."

"Why would I?" Alexandra bit back. "I am not a team player. I don't like other people, other people don't like me. I have no reason to join your team."

"You do have one, because you want to. If you take the job, everything we have on you, every mission, every assignment, every kill, every theft, every kidnapping, will be erased." Coulson said. "That includes everything that went wrong. And we have about 300 years of confirmed, and 200 suspected crimes."

"And why would I care about that? You have nothing to prove that those cases were mine. People tried going after me before, they tried taking me down before. I'm still here, they aren't. Besides, who is going to believe where I was 200 years ago. The average life expectancy of humans is a little shorter than that." Alexandra said.

"Well then." Romanoff said. "Looks like we need to make a better offer. If you come with us, you won't have to live in the shadows anymore. You won't have to be careful with everything you do. You won't have to move across the world anymore." This got Alexandra's attention. She was tired of hiding. Tired of running. Everytime someone found out about her, by accident or on purpose, she moved. To be careful.

"And where would I go?" She asked the redhead.

"New york. Stark tower." Coulson said. He took a step forward and offered Alexandra the folder. Alexandra looked at it for a while, before she stepped forward and took the folder. She put the bow next to her, and sat down on the roots of an old tree.

"Why me?" She asked as she opened the folder.

"Because we believe in second chances, and we're willing to forget and move on." Coulson explained. Alexandra hummed skeptically and turned to the folder.

Inside the folder were a lot of files. Eight files on people, Alexandra included. A file on every mission she did since 1712, and a file on the avengers initiative. Alexandra looked through the files quickly. The missions were all accurate, and in detail. Nothing new to her. What was unusual, was the accuracy. Some details in there were lost, even to her. She turned to the files on the persons.

What she saw was interesting. Steve Rogers, a super soldier. Natasha Romanoff, a master assasin. Bruce Banner, a genius who turns into a green monster. Thor Odinson, a demigod. Loki Odinson, a rehabilitated villain who tried to take over the world. Clint Barton, a master marksman and assassin. Tony Stark, mechanic who built his own supersuit. Then there herself. She was labelled as 'master thief and assassin'. That's one way to put it.

"All of my assignments will be deleted?" She asked still reading the files.

"Yes, you just have to say yes, and we delete every dirty little secret you have." Barton said back. "Seems like a pretty good deal to me."

"How long do I have to be part of this team?" Alexandra asked.

"Five years, longer if you want after that." Coulson filled in. Alexandra nodded a few times and closed the folder.

"One condition." She said. Coulson gestured her to explain. "I want to see exactly what else you have on me before you delete it. I know that this must not be all. Or you are not as good as you think you are."

"Done. You're right, we do have a lot more than that." Coulson said. He offered his hand and Alexandra got up to shake it. She handed the folder back after she did, and pulled down her hood. Her long white curls fell down to her lower back, and her blood red eyes seemed to light up in the shadows of the forest.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Today, we will help you pack and we'll go as soon as you're done." Coulson explained. "Lead the way." He added. Alexandra ran her hand through her hair and picked up her bow. She pointed to behind the women and two men. She didn't say anything, she just started to walk.

"I forgot to ask. How are we going to New York? The black forest isn't exactly close to it." She asked over her shoulder.

"We have a magic user who owed me a favor. He'll teleport us." Phil said. The word caused Alexandra to stop dead in her tracks. Barton, who wasn't really looking where he was going, bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it." Without saying a word, Alexandra shook her head, and started walking again. Another magic user. That's something she hadn't seen before.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later they arrived at an old cabin. The wood was a bit rotten, and it looked like no one had lived there for years. It seemed to have two floors, and a small stable. The stable, however, was unused. It was surrounded by trees and bushes, so unless you knew where you were going, you wouldn't find it.<p>

"How long have you been here?" Barton asked. "It all seems so…"

"Old?" Alexandra said without looking back. "I haven't been here for long, about fifty years. I was planning to leave soon. But the cabin has been here for a while longer." She put her bow next to the door, and opened it. She didn't wait for any of the agents to follow her, and went inside. She threw her cloak over a chair. It revealed a pair of black feathered wings folded on Alexandra's back. The three SHIELD agents followed her inside.

The inside of the cabin was surprisingly messy. There were two rooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Separated by a stairs that led to a door. An entire table in the living room was covered in paper, some blank, some with words, and some music sheets. Books were everywhere you could see. On the floor, on the stairs, even on top of the bookcase that was fuller than full. Another cloak hung over a couch, this one was dark blue instead of green. Next to a piano stood a Cello, a guitar, and what seemed to be an empty violin case. Music sheets were scattered around it. The kitchen seemed fairly cleaned up, except for more books and a pair of overused pointe shoes.

"Lovely place you've got here." Barton dryly commented. "Looks like you love to read."

"I have eternity to myself, what else am I supposed to do? I know exactly where everything I need is." Alexandra shot back. She moved to the stairs. "And I don't always have time to clean up. I'm going to pack stuff. Make yourself at home, I'll be done in a moment." With that she was gone. Natasha found a place on the couch that wasn't occupied by books and sat down. Coulson chose to keep standing, and Clint just walked around the room.

"Ten on Tony." He said after a while. Coulson looked at the two assassins with curiosity.

"Really now?" Natasha asked. "Deal, I bet ten on Fury."

"What are you betting on now?" Phil asked, not getting the clue.

"Who will piss her off first. Clint said Tony, because it's Tony. I said Fury, because something tells me she doesn't like authority." Natasha explained. Phil nodded in agreement and silently laughed. It was never boring with the two of them.

"Coulson, I've got to ask. Why her? She seems so…" Clint began.

"Chaotic? Rude? Disinterested in everything?" Natasha filled in while she picked up one of the books. Clint nodded.

"I was going to say weird, but that's also good." Coulson didn't answer. He just grabbed his phone and showed Clint a digital file of Alexandra. After he read it, Clint passed it to Natasha. "Well this could be interesting." She commented.

* * *

><p>Alexandra had packed nearly everything in her room in no time. She had just finished packing her clothes, and she started with her books. She used a spell to make some boxes, and began loading them in. When she was done with that, she moved to the door. Opened it, and pushed the boxes out. With a bit of her magic, she made them float to the floor at the base of the stairs.<p>

She ran down the stairs and jumped over the boxes. She nearly fell, and had to regain her balance. It was a common problem for her when she used any kind of magic. If she'd used too much, she'd pass out.

Without a word she started on the living room. She quickly sorted all the papers around the room, and put them in a binder. After she made another box, she put them in it. She did the same with the books, and one of her cloaks. She put the boxes with the other ones.

"Seen a violin anywhere?" She asked. "I misplaced it."

"I thought you knew where everything you needed was." Clint commented with a grin.

"I do. Like I said, I just misplaced it." She closed her eyes for a while. "Of course. Roof." She muttered. Ignoring the looks on the three others in her house, she went outside and took a few steps away from the house. When she was far enough she spread her wings and flew up to her roof. There was a dormer on it, and whenever she could she'd sit on top of it. From there she could see the entire forest. Like she thought, the violin was there on the roof. She took the instrument and flew down. Once inside, she put it in the case next to the cello.

She didn't need to pack much in the kitchen, everything there would be at the tower. At least that's what the three agents said. She quickly loaded in all the books there, and her pointe shoes. She doubted if she needed them there, but she also doubted when she'd return to this place.

Alexandra was a bit more careful with packing her instruments. She put every one of them, except the piano, in a case. Alexandra looked around the room to see if she forgot something. When she thought she didn't, she put the cases with the boxes.

"I believe that's it." She announced. At the bottom of the stairs were nine boxes, three cases with instruments in them, and a duffel bag.

"Let's go then. All we have to do is get everything outside, and we'll contact Loki to pick us up." Phil said. Alexandra nodded and started on getting everything outside. Clint, Coulson and Natasha helped her, and soon everything was outside.

"I have a question." Clint started.

"Questions are meant to be asked, you only have to wait and see if they're answered as well." Alexandra said.

"How many of those boxes are filled with books?" He asked.

"About eight I believe." Alexandra answered. "Maybe eight and a half."

"Aha." Clint answered. Alexandra shrugged and went back inside to get her cloak and the last box. She got outside with her hood pulled up again and put the box with the rest.

"Ready to go?" Phil asked her. Alexandra looked back one last time and nodded.

"Yes, I am. It's not the first time I left a place behind." She answered. "How does this work?"

"I'm going to send our coordinates to Stark tower, and Loki'll pick us up." Phil answered. Before Alexandra could respond to that, they were taken away.

* * *

><p>The colors around them faded, and reshaped. When they landed in Stark tower, Alexandra almost fell over. Almost, someone caught her before she hit the ground.<p>

"Careful there." A soft, smooth voice said. With a little help from her wings, Alexandra stood up again. She thanked the man who helped her up without looking at him. Alexandra was glad she had her hood pulled up. She looked around.

She was in a large room, with one glass side. The tower looked out over the city, a beautiful sight. It was night, and the lights of the city shone brightly. Alexandra was almost mesmerized by the view. She slowly walked to the glass wall, and looked outside. She wondered what it was like to fly above that.

It appeared to be in the middle of the night. Just a little after twelve, must be the time difference here. Alexandra extended her hand, and softly touched the glass.

"Wonderful view. I know." A voice behind her said. Without thinking Alexandra turned around and summoned her scythe. It was a long black scythe with a blue tinted blade. The sharp end of the blade stopped inches from a man's throat. He flinched and took a step back. He had brown short hair, with dark eyes. In his hands was a drink. Where his heart would be a small circle of light shone beneath his shirt.

"Woah, easy there. I'm not here to kill you." He said. Alexandra narrowed her eyes, and waited a few seconds.

"The mechanic." Alexandra said, more to herself than others. She lowered her scythe, but didn't put it away. She twirled the weapon in her hands, and eventually let it rest on the floor. She looked around the room and saw some of the other people she read about. After a short silence, she put the scythe away. "Sorry for that. Do not try to sneak up on me. I do not like that."

"Yeah, no kidding." The mechanic replied. "I'm the amazing Tony Stark. I own this place." He spread his arms to prove his point. Alexandra nodded politely.

"Alexandra." She said. She flipped down her hood.

"Meh, too long. Can I call you Alex? Can you fly with those? Do you want a drink? Why are your eyes red? Are you an albino? How can you move so easily with those two things on your back. And last, why do you have wings?" Tony said.

"No. Yes. No. Don't know. No. Practice makes perfect. I was born with them." Alexandra shortly replied. Tony didn't get a chance to ask further, because another man stepped up. He was tall, at least a head taller than her. He had sleek black hair, and almost mesmerizing green eyes.

"Forgive him. I believe he has drunk a lot of alcohol the past hours, and he tends to be a bit... " He said.

"Fantastic, generous, handsome, wonderful, genius?" Tony tried to fill in.

"Full of himself." The man finished his sentence. "Loki Odinson. Of Asgard."

"Huh, I thought you were from that other place. You know with a lot of ice and darkness and all that stuff you like. Something with heim at the end." Tony responded. "Jetheim? No, hoteheim. No, I can't remember."

"Jotunheim." Loki filled in. Tony snapped his fingers. "I don't like that place." And that's where he left it.

"Is he always like this?" Alexandra asked.

"Sadly, yes." Natasha said. "Listen, Clint, Phil and I are going to leave now. Phil has to go to headquarters, and Clint and I have a mission. We'll be back around noon. Tony, don't do anything stupid. Alexandra, good luck." The three of them turned around and left.

"Wait, good luck with what?" Alexandra called after them, but she never got an answer from Natasha.

"Looks like we're all alone now." Tony grinned at her.

"I can kill you in two seconds flat if I want to. Shut up and I will consider not killing you." Alexandra said without looking at Tony.

"O-kay, I think it's time for me to leave. Have fun you two." And without another word Tony sprinted away. Alexandra muttered something inaudible before she turned to the view again.

"He is an idiot." Loki said. He moved to stand next to her. "he doesn't know when to shut up, and I apologise for that."

"It's fine. I've been dealing with his kind for a long time now. I know how to handle them." Alexandra replied withouth emotion.

"His kind?" Loki asked her.

"Yes, cocky, arrogant, think they're the smartest in the room." She explained. "What time is it here?"

"Around 1 in the morning, why do you ask?" he responded.

"Where I lived, it was still in the morning. That's okay, I'm just going to unpack everything. Could you show me where I will sleep?" Alexandra said, turning towards him.

"This way. I don't mind helping you unpack, I'm up now anyway." Loki said as they moved across the room. When they got to her stuff, Alexandra slung her guitar on her back and picked up her cello case.

"I appreciate that. Thanks." She said. Then Loki picked up one of the nine boxes, and led her through the tower. Alexandra's room was at the end of a hallway on the left. Inside was simple. A bed, a closet, a desk, and a book case. One of the walls was, like in the room they were before, completely made of glass. And it overlooked an other side of the city. Next to the bed there was another door, probably to a bathroom or something like that.

Alexandra put her guitar and violin on the bed and looked around the room. She stopped for a short time at the book case and looked at it. She muttered something about not having enough space for her books.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Loki asked when he put down the box.

"Oh, nothing. Only that I need a bigger book case than that." She replied. "I'm going to get the rest." She slipped past him and made her way back to where her things stood. After a few walks every box was in her room, and the two of them started unpacking. Most of it was done in silence. Alexandra had hung her cloak over a chair that was in her room.

"I see you like books." Loki commented when he opened the fourth box and saw it contained even more books.

"Yes, I don't really have many other things to do." Alexandra said. She was trying to put every book in the case, but it was already fuller than it should be. After a while she just decided to put the rest on her desk for now. There were only a couple left. Maybe one box.

"This is a book about magic." Loki said from behind her. Alexandra turned around and took the book in her hands.

"Yes, and it's the only one I have. That's everything I know about magic." She opened the book and flipped through it.

"You have magic?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, I'm not good, but I know the basics." Alexandra replied. She flipped another page and stopped there. She closed the book quickly, made a hand gesture and the book dissappeared. Loki raised his eyebrows, but didn't question it.

"Sir, it is three in the morning. I advise you to get some rest." Alexandra jumped up and summoned her scythe when she heard a british voice out of nowhere. She looked around the room for a person to attack, but didn't find any. Loki laughed at her reaction to Jarvis.

"Calm down Alexandra. Jarvis, this is Alexandra, Alexandra, Jarvis." He said.

"Nice to meet you miss." Jarvis said.

"Likewise?" Alexandra said, a little unsure. "Where are you?"

"I am an AI, or artificial intelligence. I'm not a person, I run this tower." Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis, is anyone else up?" Loki asked.

"No sir, just the two of you." Jarvis replied. Loki nodded once and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep now. If you need anything, ask Jarvis." He said. Alexandra hummed in response and picked up a new book. "I'll see you in the morning then." Alexandra hummed again, but didn't look up. Loki left and shut the door behind him. He didn't know why, but he thought he saw her before. It was probably nothing, he assured himself.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Alexandra finally finished unpacking everything she brought with her. She managed to put half of her books in and on top of the book case. The rest was in piles on and around her desk. She sat on her bed, reading one.<p>

After a while Alexandra got bored. She jumped off her bed, and landed withouth a sound. She looked at a clock, and saw it was around five in the morning. She stretched her wings, and decided to sit and read somewhere else.

Careful, so she wouldn't make any noise, Alexandra opened the door. The hallway was empty as expected, so she calmly walked outside. She wandered the hallways for a while. It was dark, but Alexandra still managed to move withouth bumping into anything. She finally managed to make her way to, what seemed to be, the living room.

There were a few couches set up in a, sort of, circle. In the middle a low coffee table stood. At the other side of the room, Alexandra found a kitchen. But she ignored that for now. She sat down with her back against the back of one of the couches, facing the window. She stared at the sight for a while before she started to read again. Jarvis was helpful enough to turn on a light, so she could actually see the words.

* * *

><p>When the sun rose, Alexandra stood up. She walked to the glass wall with her hands behind her back. She looked at the sunrise with a small smile. She didn't move, she didn't do anything. She just watched the city she would live in, for now.<p>

"Hello?" A voice said behind her. Alexandra turned around and saw a man looking at her. He was short and had dark curly hair. He was fiddling with a pair of glasses in his hands and looked at her with a bit of curiousity.

"Hello." Alexandra replied. It was silent for a while, untill a third man joined them.

"Banner? Why are you standing in the middle of the room?" A tall blonde appeared behind Banner. When he saw Alexandra he stopped. "Oh… Hello."

"Hello." Alexandra repeated herself. When it remained silent, she continued. "Well if you are not going to say anything, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Alexandra. SHIELD asked me to join your team."

"Oh, right. Of course. I just thought that you were in the black forest in Germany, and that you'd arrive later tody." The tall blonde said. "I'm Captain Steve Rogers, and this is Dr. Bruce Banner." Alexandra nodded to both of them.

"You were right. I was in Germany. I believe Loki teleported us here. He and Stark were here at the moment." Alexandra explained.

"Well that explains a lot." Bruce said. He shrugged and went to the kitchen. Steve looked at both of them, not sure what he should do. Alexandra shook her head and sat down on the floor. She opened her book and started to read again.

"Is this everything you do all day?" Alexandra sighed and looked up with an annoyed expression. She found Tony standing in front of her, looking down on her.

"No, I do other things. I just enjoy reading." She replied, still annoyed.

"Like what?" Tony asked. Alexandra closed her book lound enough to make Bruce and Steve look up from their breakfast.

"How about me, kicking your arse. Or me getting out of here. Let's try the last one, shall we?" She replied. Before Tony could answer, she sprang up with a little help from her wings, and walked past him.

"Well she seems… Fun." She heard Tony say before she went around the corner. Alexandra sighed again, she knew this wasn't a good idea. But… a deal is a deal.

Alexandra walked through the halls, until she found her room again. Before she could enter it, the door across hers opened, and a man walked out. He stopped when he saw Alexandra.

He was big, as in huge. Alexandra was pretty sure he was on steroids. That, or he's just a really big guy. He was blonde, and had a goofy grin on his face.

"Goodmorning," He spoke. "I do not believe we have met." He had the same manner of speaking as Loki, only a bit louder.

"No, we haven't." Alexandra replied flatly. She was about to get in her room, when the blonde man spoke again.

"I am Thor Odinson, good to meet you." He said.

"Alexandra." She replied. "let me guess, you're the god of thunder."

"One and only." He said with a smile.

"Good to know." She replied. Withouth waiting for a response, Alexandra slipped into her room and closed the door behind her. These kind of things were exactly why she'd never leave the forest. She took a step, and fell down on her bed, face first. It felt like it was halfway through the evening, when the clock here said the day had just begun. Stupid time zones, she thought.

She rolled off the bed and looked around her room, searching for her violin. It had to be here somewhere. She didn't forget it, she was sure of it. She dug in her memory, to find where she saw it the last time. Finally she found it behind her guitar, how it got there was a mystery to her.

She took the instrument out of it's case and admired it for a moment. It had an ebony resonance box, and blue swirls painted on it. She had it for a very long time, and it still worked just as fine as the first time she'd used it. She out the instrument on her shoulder and was about to play, when she heard a soft knock on her door.

She sighed silently, and lowered her violin. She walked to the door and opened it slightly. Surprisingly Tony was standing in front of it.

"Yes?" Alexandra asked.

"Steve wanted to know if you wanted to eat something." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. He was probably send here by someone to call her.

"I'll be there in a minute." She answered. She closed the door. She put the instrument she was still holding on her bed, and left her room. Tony already left. Relieved, Alexandra began making her way to where everyone had been when she left. It's not that she wanted to be in a room full of people, it just had been a while since she ate.

She silently joined the others, and avoided every single one of them. Alexandra vaguely noticed that Loki had joined the others, and that Natasha and Cint still hadn't returned. There was a tense silence in the air. They all just ate the food Steve put in front of them. That was, until Tony, who else, broke the silence.

"Are we all just going to sit here in silence all day?" He asked. Alexandra looked up from her plate, her fork stuck halfway. She saw every one of the others staring at her. She closed her mouth, straightened her back, and dropped the fork.

"Don't mind me." She eventually said. "I'm just here because I forgot to have breakfast… Or lunch… I'm almost certain I was hunting because I ran out of food. I'm rambling so I will stop talking now."

"O-kay then." Tony said. "Anyone else have anything to say?" No response. "No one? Anyone? None of you have any ideas?"

"Please tell me someone has something just to shut him up?" Loki eventually put in.

"Good one." Bruce said. "I second that." To stop her from smiling, Alexandra drank some water.

"How about we ask Lady Alexandra questions to get to know her?" Thor suggested. Alexandra nearly choked on her water when she heard that. She put the glass down and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know who is living in my tower." Tony responded. "I'll go first. Can I call you Alex?"

"No." Alexandra shortly replied.

"I'm still gonna do that Alex." Alexandra scowled at him. "Anyone else?"

"Why'd you say yes?" Steve immediatly asked.

"Reasons, good reasons." She vaguely said. "Listen, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes." Tony said. "Next question. Loks?"

"Do you wish to learn more magic?" He said. The room went silent again, for a while.

"You have magic?" Thor asked. Alexandra nodded. "If you have magic, you must be from someplace other than midgard."

"I've been here all my life." She replied. "Yes, I would like to learn more. If you all would excuse me, I have to go." Without waiting for a reply, Alexandra jumped up and ran out of the room. She didn't stop until she got to her room, with the door closed behind her. She leaned with her back against it, and slid to the floor. She groaned and held her head in her hands.

"No Al, what are you doing. Stop it. You know what happens once you start to like the people around you." She told herself. "That's exactly why you'd always live alone at places no one would go." She stopped. "I'm talking to myself. Great, I am talking to myself." She paused again. "I need a distraction. Jarvis?"

"Yes miss." The AI replied.

"Do you, by any chance, have a place where I can train?" She asked.

"Yes miss. The 46th floor has a gym. The 45th floor has a gym for magic users." Jarvis said.

"Why are there seperate floors for that?" She asked.

"Because mister Odinson kept breaking the gym with his magic, so sir created one that would be able to withstand his training program." Jarvis replied.

"Is anyone there now?" She asked.

"Not at the moment miss." Jarvis said.

"Then tell me how to get there please."

* * *

><p>"I have to go." Without waiting for a response Alexandra jumped up and bolted out the room, leaving five men behind.<p>

"Well, that went great." Tony commented. "Remind me, why's she here again?"

"SHIELD has it's reasons, and according to Fury we'll know them soon. Until then, you know what to do." Steve replied. "Just make sure she doesn't leave the tower, and if you can't stop her, go with her."

"Aye-aye Captain." Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "Jarvis where is she?"

"She is currently on her way to the magic proof floor sir." Jarvis replied.

"Oh," Tony scratched his head. "I nearly forgot we've got that floor. Anyone volunteer to see her? I'd go, but I like my head where it is now." He nearly got a laugh from Loki, and a lot of questioning looks from the others. "She tried to kill me when I snuck up behind her last night. For some reason she had a giant scythe."

"That actually explains a lot." Bruce commented. "This has to be a new record. She was here for, what? ten minutes? and she already got annoyed by you."

"Seriously Tony?" Steve said.

"I'll go." Loki offered after a while. "I wanted to try some new things there anyway."

"Oooh, you like her." Tony immediatly mocked. Loki raised his eyebrows at him.

"This is wonderful news brother. I am sure Lady Alexandra will like you too." Thor boomed when he heard what Tony said.

"I don't like her. She seems nice, and that's it. She has only been here for half a day." Loki defended himself. "I only talked to her a little last night." He stood up and was ready to go when Thor stopped him.

"So you do not like her?" He asked Loki.

"No, I do not. Because I do not know her." He explained. "It's called listening to your mind, instead of impulses." He smirked, because he knew he won. Withouth anything else Loki turned around and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you all liked that. Please review, even if it's just one word, I'd still gladly hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Life got crazy and I didn't have much time to write.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

* * *

><p>Alexandra looked around on the 45th floor. It was divided into two rooms. In the first room there were human shaped targets, different types of knives and swords on a rack next to it, A few spears rested against the wall on the other side. The other room was almost the complete opposite. Bookcases from floor to roof, a table with different things on it she didn't recognise. A full length mirror and a strange painting of a tree with planets in it's branches. She stopped in front of it and tried to make any sense out of it.<p>

"That's Yggdrasil, the world tree. In it's brances every realm known to man." Loki said. Alexandra quickly turned around and saw him standing behind her. "There's Asard, at the top. Next to it are Vanaheim and Svartalfheim. Below those two are Alfheim and Jotunheim. The three at the bottom, the roots of the tree, are Muspelheim, Nilfheim and Nidavellir."

"You missed the one in the middle." Alexandra said when she turned to the painting again.

"Midgard, or as most here call it, earth." He said. "It's in the middle because it has a direct connection to all of the eight other realms."

"Which is why they call it _Mid_gard?" Alexandra tried.

"Exactly. You're smarter than you look lady Alexandra." Loki said with a small smile.

"Please don't call me lady. I prefer Alexandra." She said.

"Why did you run?" Loki asked her. He didn't get an answer, he met silence instead. "Okay then, how about some practise then?"

"Practise?" She replied. "You want to fight me?"

"I don't see why not." Loki said. "You came down here for a reason, I presume it was to train. You don't have to worry about getting hurt, I'll go easy on you."

"You'll go easy on me?" Alexandra asked in disbelief. She scoffed. "It's not me I'm worried about. Choose a weapon." She walked to the other room, where they couldn't break anything. On her way, she summoned her scythe, and twirled it around in her hands. When she looked over her shoulders, she saw Loki grin and follow her.

A few moments later, the two of them stood across of each other. Both waiting for the other one to make a move. Alexandra had her scythe, and loki took one of the spears. When nothing happened, Alexandra leaned against her scythe lazily.

"Are we both just going to wait for the other to start?" She asked him. Without a warning, Loki attacked. He swung out his spear low, in an attempt to trip Alexandra. Not seeing it in time, she fell down.

"I was just waiting for you to get distracted." He said with a smirk.

She scrambled back to her feet, raised her scythe and struck down in one fluid motion. Loki ducked out of the way, and swung his spear out again. Just before it could hit her, Alexandra placed her scythe between the spear and herself, blocking it. She slammed the end of her scythe into the ground and jumped up, she swung around it and kicked Loki in the side.

He stumbled back a bit and had to drop his spear, but regained his balance soon after. Alexandra already had her scythe in front of her, the blade was just a little away from his face. Before Alexandra could ask him to surrender, Loki took a hold of her scythe and pulled her forward. He twisted the cane, so that Alexandra had to let go. He spun her scythe behind his back, and held it in front of him.

Weaponless, and disadvantaged, Alexandra narrowed her eyes at Loki. She licked her lips a bit nervously. They circled around eachother, again waiting for something to happen. Alexandra briefly looked up, to see how high the room was. Not high enough to fly up, but high enough to make her plan work.

She stretched her wings and used them to create a gust of air powerful enough to make Loki stumble. He raised his hand to his eyes to protect them, and dropped Alexandra's scythe in the process.

Seeing her chance she ran to it, picked up ehr scythe, hooked it around Loki's legs and pulled back. Loki fell, and Alexandra held the blade under his chin.

"I win." She said. She pulled her scythe back, and offered Loki her hand. "I have to admit. You're good." The Loki on the floor glimmered green and dissappeared. Alexandra looked at it confused, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a knife against her throat. It wasn't cutting her, it just signalled she had lost. After a while, she let her scythe fall, and raised her hands in defeat.

"I know I am." Loki said. She could nearly hear his smirk. "You just forgot one small detail…. Magic." He let her go. Alexandra turned around and took a few steps back. She studied his face for a few minutes, trying to figure something out. "What are you doing?" Loki asked when she kept looking at him.

"How are you still standing? Magic wears it's user out. An illusion like that should have at least been tiring." She told him. "I know I'm not good at it, but magic has a toll on everyone. You seem fine, like it didn't do anything to you at all."

"That's because it didn't." Loki explained. "I am a master of magic, I've practiced my whole life to get this good. There aren't many in Asgard who are as good as me. Magic is considered a coward's skill and usually it's used for healing."

"Well that's stupid." She said. "Could have been worse though. You're lucky you didn't live with magic in the dark ages here. Anyone even suspected of being a witch, would be burned alive."

"You don't look burned to me." Loki said.

"I was never caught." Alexandra replied. "I thank you for a good fight, I should go now." She made a small bow and left. On her way she picked up her scythe.

"My offer still stands." Loki asked her when she was about to leave. She stopped at the door and turned around to look at him. "About teaching you some magic."

"Maybe some other time." She said.

"Why do you always run once someone starts a conversation with you?" Loki said before she could leave.

"Because… Because people tend to die around me and I don't want that to happen to anyone. So yes, I run when a conversation starts, because it will save me the pain of losing someone else. If you are smart, you'll leave me alone now. I am here for my reasons, nothing more." She didn't wait for a response after that. She ran, like she always did.

* * *

><p>That's how the rest of the month went. Alexandra avoided everyone around her, while everyone around her tried to draw her out of her room. The only times Alexandra left her room was to eat, or when she knew she'd be alone. Sometimes she'd run into Loki when she was on the 45th floor. She usually made an excuse to leave as soon as that happened, but somethimes she stayed to listen to him talk about magic, and the other realms in the universe.<p>

She tried to leave the tower multiple times to fly, but every time she was stopped by anyone who could stop her. Usually Jarvis just locked the door. They said she could leave as soon as she could be trusted like a team member, so she had to stop avoiding all of them. When she demanded to be told why she couldn't leave, they told her it was because they thought she'd leave them and wouldn't come back. After telling them it was the dumbest reason she ever heard, she began avoiding them even more.

When Halloween came around, Tony organised a party in the tower. Like he did every year. Alexandra spend the entire night in her room. Refusing to leave it. She told them it was because she felt sick and that she didn't feel like going anywhere. After a while they stopped asking her to come with them.

Eventually, two months and six days after Alexandra moved in, she couldn't keep it up anymore. It was half through November. She was pacing in her room, until she made a decision. She ran a hand through her hair. Without making any more excuses, she left her room and went to the living room. She found everyone there, except Loki and Clint.

"You win." She said to them. "You win, I'm not going to try to avoid any of you anymore. I can't stay inside any longer, just let me fly."

"Barton you owe me 20!" Tony shouted towards the kitchen. Not two seconds later Clint appeared.

"She finally gave up?" Tony nodded and grinned. "Man, I thought you'd at least take another month."

"You made a bet about when I'd give up?" Alexandra asked in disbelief. Both Clint and Tony nodded. "Anyone else who was in on the bet?" She asked. Three other hands raised. Bruce, Natasha and Thor's.

"And I won, thank you very much." Tony said when Clint handed him the money he owed Tony.

"Unbelievable." Alexandra muttered. "This is unbelievable."

"You should've heard the bets they made three years ago." Bruce told her. Alexandra shook her head.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know. But beside that. Can I finally leave the tower to fly somewhere now? I am about to lose my mind here." She replied. Everyone in the room exchanged a look. "What?" Silence. "Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me. I still can't leave this tower? Give me one good reason."

"It's getting dark." Steve immediately said.

"People could freak out if they see a giant bird in the sky." Clint offered.

"You're not wearing any shoes." Bruce noticed.

"We have pie." Tony added. Everyone looked at him skeptically. "What? We do have pie."

"That's great Tony. Yes, people might freak out, but that's not my problem. And I have flown in the night before. Oh, and I am nearly always barefoot. Shoes are death traps for feet. Now tell me the real reason you won't let me live." Alexandra replied.

"Because someone very powerful is after you." A new voice said. Loki stood behind Alexandra and heard the entire discussion. "And the main reason why you're here, is to stop that from happening."

"No, the reason I'm here is because I accepted a deal. I would stay here for five years, longer if I wanted to, and they would… Do me a favor in return." Alexandra defended herself. "There's no one after me. Who would be after me? I can name a few who might not be very happy to ever see me again. Actually I can name more than a few, but no one has ever made an attempt this serious that some government wants to keep me locked up, so whoever is after me can't find me."

"Thanos." Natasha said after a long silence. Steve gave her a disappionted look. "What? She was going to find out soon. Look at her, she isn't stupid."

"You do know I'm right here." Alexandra ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Thanos. The mad titan?"

"Yes, how do you know of him?" Loki asked.

"Everyone knows of him, It's the bloody mad titan! And everyone knows to stay out of his way." She nearly shouted. "This is bad, this is very very bad. I'm dead. That's it, I am dead. Dead as a dead man can be." She sank to the floor, she pulled her knees close and held her head in her hands. "I should have never left my forest."

"Who said you were dead? The reason you are here, is to protect you from him. I put a warding spell on the tower, as long as he does not suspect you are here, he cannot see you." Loki explained. "But as soon as you leave this tower, he will find you. I can put the same spell on you, but that will take some time, because I need you to place it on yourself."

"Why can't you do it?" Her voice was muffled by her arms around her head. "I don't know if you noticed, but I can't do magic as good as you can. I pass out after I try to make a simple light."

"Because you have magic yourself. As soon as I try to do it myself, your magic will reject the spell." Loki explained. "I can, however, help you get better at it."

"Wait." She lifted her head a little. "Why does SHIELD even want to protect me? I'm just a criminal, they have never bothered me before. Why all of sudden protect me from him?"

"SHIELD had it's reasons, even we don't know exactly what they are. And it has bothered you before. You just didn't see it." Clint said. "Besides, you're not the first criminal who joined SHIELD."

"Why didn't you tell me the real reason you wanted me here? Why did you lie to me? You could have told me the truth from the beginning." She said.

"Because SHIELD is a lying, manipulative organisation." Tony helpfully said. That earned multiple eye rolls.

"Would you have come if you knew the truth?" Bruce asked.

"Yes!" She immediately said. "I value my life more than I value my pride. If you would have told me the mad titan was after me for unknown reasons, I would have joined you without questions."

"You are a very skilled liar Alexandra." Loki spoke. "But you cannot fool me… Or Romanoff."

"Fine, not without questions, but I would have considered it." She said. There was a long, awkward silence. "Maybe. Okay I would have struggled, fought, and ran."

"My point exactly." Bruce replied. "Excuse me, I have to go. There's something in the lab that I need to take care of." He left the room without a word. Alexandra put her head back in her arms. She had to think. What should she do next. Stay of course. If she didn't she'd die for sure. But she can't stay inside for who knows how long. She hasn't flown in a long time, and it's starting to drive her insane.

"I can't stay inside. I can't go outside." She muttered to herself. "I can't fly and I'm surrounded by fools."

"Hey, Bruce and I are legally geniuses. Reindeer games is smart and so is Natasha." Tony spoke up. Clint looked like he was about to say something, but Alexandra stopped him.

"I called you a fool, not stupid." Alexandra said as she put her chin on her arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. "How long do you think it will take for me to be good enough to do the spell?"

"Depends." Loki said.

"On what?" Steve asked, getting curious.

"On how fast you're picking things up, and on what you know about magic." He explained. "And on how determined you are. I already told you a few things about magic, but there's more to it than pretty stories."

"When can we begin?" Alexandra asked, she didn't feel like wasting any more time. She'd been trapped inside for far too long. With a little help of her wings, she stood up.

"Now, if you want to."

* * *

><p>"I want you to tell me everything you know about magic." Loki told Alexandra. He and Alexandra had left the others, and went to the 45th floor. Loki was searching for the right books, while Alexandra stood next to one of the chairs.<p>

"Magic is energy, you basically just redirect the energy within yourself. Which is why you can get tired after using it. If you don't use it correctly it can corrupt you, and even kill you. That's everything I could find here on earth." She told him. "I haven't been using it much. I nearly got myself killed a few decades back, so I'm careful to use it as little as possible."

"Okay, next thing. Show me anything you can do, using magic." Loki replied, his mind still with finding the book he sought.

Alexandra nodded. She closed her eyes to focus. The last time she used magic, was in the black forest. To conjure some boxes to put her books in. She didn't use it much, her magic. The only thing she could do is conjure simple things.

She opened her hand in front of her and opened her eyes to look at it. A pale blue light came from the palm of her hand. When the light faded, a simple white lily appeared. Alexandra immediately felt the toll magic had on her. She sat down in the chair and put the lily on the table in front of her.

"Aha," Loki asked when he saw the flower. He picked it up to look at it better. "how bad did it break you down?"

"I'm tired, like I just ran three miles without holding back. Small headache. It'll be worse in about half an hour, then it will slowly fade away like it always does." She explained. "I never do much more than this. I used up nearly everything when I moved here for those boxes."

"Have you ever gone too far?" He set the lily down on the table. He turned his back to her to pick up some books he took from the bookcase.

"Once." Alexandra replied after a moment. She sat up straighter and avoided looking at anything but the flower on the table.

"What happened?" Loki said.

"I don't talk about it. And I don't want to either." She said immediately.

"There is nothing wrong with losing control. It happens to everyone. If you don't want to tell me now, that's okay, but you are going to have to tell me eventually. When you went too far, no matter how, it is always because of a fear you need to overcome. And if you do not tell me what happened, I cannot help you with that."

"I want you to read these." He handed Alexandra three thick books. They were bound in brown leather and looked well-read. "They are all basic explainations, information and some spells. When you've read them we will continue here. We'll begin with decreasing the toll, and if I think you've improved enough we'll begin with some basic spells."

"How long do you think it will take for me to learn enough to do the cloaking spell? I know you said it depends on how fast I am picking things up, but just guess. How long?" Alexandra asked.

"Two months if-" Before he could explain himself Alexandra interrupted him.

"Two months! Do you have any idea how long that is?" She asked him. He gave her a cold look, then she realized he wasn't finished speaking. "Sorry."

"Two months, if you read the books before tomorrow ends. And if you practice every day after that. If you do that, and if you're lucky. It would be two months. If not, then it could become three. I would say six at the most. It's not exactly a spell. It's more like shutting down your natural defense for a short while so I can place the cloak on you." He finished his sentence. This time Alexandra didn't say anything. She just nodded once and stood up.

"I'm going to get started then. I think I will be done by tomorrow. Thank you." She quickly ran out the room, before Loki could say anything to her. He was left behind in the library. He shook his head and let out a small laugh.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to her room, like she used to do, Alexandra went to the living room. She found it almost empty. Only Clint was there. He was cleaning some arrows and didn't pay attention to her. Secretly, she was sort of glad about that. She settled in the corner of the couch and started on the first book. She heard some footsteps, but payed no attention to that.<p>

"What you reading?" Tony asked as he jumped on the couch. He sat down next to her and tried to read the title on the front. When he couldn't find one he asked again. "What are you reading Alex?"

"A book." Alexandra calmly replied. "And my name is not Alex."

"Yes, I can see that's a book. I meant what book. And I'm not going to stop calling you Alex, you might as well get used to it, Alex." In the corner of her eye, she could see Tony grin. Alexandra sighed and closed the book. She stood up and left the room. Just before she was gone she called out over her shoulder.

"It's a book with the basics on magic." She could hear Tony shout more questions, but Alexandra just grinned and ran to her room. When she was around the corner, Tony gave up on questioning her. He looked around, then picked up his Starkpad.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked when he noticed Tony actually focused on something. Tony just grinned. "Oh no. You are not hacking SHIELD's database again are you?" Tony didn't answer, which made Clint groan. "Why?"

"Because I want to know who lives in my tower. We only got a name." Tony said. "And I'm a curious creature who doesn't like to listen to other people's commands."

* * *

><p>When Alexandra got to her room, she noticed she left two of the books behind. She shrugged, she could get them later. Alexandra sat down on her bed, to start reading again. She didn't get much further. After about ten minutes she found herself reading the same sentence for the fifth time. With a sigh, Alexandra set the book aside. This was often a problem after she'd used magic. Unable to focus on anything.<p>

She lied down on her back and spread her wings. The tips of them touched the floor, and her feet were dangling off the edge of the bed. Alexandra closed her eyes for a minute. She could feel her headache getting worse, and her energy getting less. It was getting harder to open her eyes every second they remained closed. Eventually, Alexandra gave up on staying awake and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Alexandra woke up, she noticed it was getting dark outside. She looked at the clock in her room, and saw that at least four hours had passed since she fell asleep. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. It was probably a mess right now, but she didn't feel like fixing it. She stretched and looked lazily around the room. She stopped when she passed her guitar. A song did sounded good right now. In the pas months, she tried to keep to herself with her music. She always checked where everyone was before she played anything. It's just that she doesn't like it when someone's listening to her playing anything.<p>

"Jarvis, is anyone near my room?" She asked the AI. It was the easiest way to find out where everyone was.

"No miss." The AI shortly replied. Alexandra nodded and picked up her guitar. She quickly tuned it, it had been standing there for too long. She knew she should play more often, but she almost never was completely alone. When the instrument was tuned, Alexandra began to play a song. She had no idea that Steve was just on his way to call her for dinner. When he heard the guitar through her door, he stopped to listen. He knew she could play, but she always made sure no one would hear her.

"_Another summer day  
><em>_Has come and gone away  
><em>_In Paris and Rome  
><em>_But I wanna go home_

_May be surrounded by  
><em>_A million people I  
><em>_Still feel all alone  
><em>_I just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know  
><em>_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
><em>_Each one a line or two_

"_I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
><em>_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
><em>_My words were cold and flat  
><em>_And you deserve more than that_

_Another aeroplane  
><em>_Another sunny place  
><em>_I'm lucky, I know  
><em>_But I wanna go home  
><em>_Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_Let me go home  
><em>_I'm just too far from where you are  
><em>_I wanna come home_

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
><em>_It's like I just stepped outside  
><em>_When everything was going right  
><em>_And I know just why you could not  
><em>_Come along with me_

_This was not your dream  
><em>_But you always believed in me  
><em>

_Another winter day has come  
><em>_And gone away  
><em>_In either Paris or Rome  
><em>_And I wanna go home  
><em>_Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
><em>_A million people I  
><em>_Still feel alone  
><em>_And let me go home  
><em>_Oh, I miss you, you know  
><em>_Let me go home_

_I've had my run  
><em>_Baby, I'm done  
><em>_I gotta go home  
><em>

_Let me go home  
><em>_It'll all be all right  
><em>_I'll be home tonight  
><em>_I'm coming back home"_

She played the final chords, then stopped playing. Steve saw this as his chance and snuck away from her door. He swore he heard her voice break a little at the end. He got back to the table when he remembered that he went to Alexandra to get her for dinner.

"Jarvis, can you let Alexandra know we're going to eat in five minutes?" He asked the AI. Jarvis replied that he would, and Steve sat down.

"I thought you just did that." Natasha asked. She was playing with her fork, but when she saw Steve without Alexandra coming back, she stopped.

"I was about to knock, when she started to sing. I sort of forgot to tell her." Steve explained. "And I told Jarvis to tell her we begin in five minutes, because of what I heard." He went silent for a few seconds. "I think she's homesick. I mean, she's been inside for two months, give or take. And she used to be free to wander around a huge forest."

"Sounds logical." Tony said. "But, Capsicle, how do you know this?"

"She sang about home. And I think I heard her vioce break at the end of the song." Steve quickly explained. "I know we don't really know her, and that's she's been a bit... "

"The word you are looking for is rude, I believe." Natasha said in an unreadable tone.

"Yes, but she's still part of this team, I think. We've got to help her." He replied. "She obviously can't go outside, but there must be something."

"There is, actually." Alexandra stepped around the corner and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. A few strands of her hair covered her eyes, hiding them in the shadows. She seemed calm. Not something the others were used from her. "Before you ask, I've been standing there since you said that you heard me sing about home. To clear something up, I am not homesick. For one simple reason, I do not have a home. Home is where your family is, and I never had one. Don't give me pity, I did not care. I still do not care. Emotional connections are a weakness anyone can use to bring you down." She rubbed her forehead before she continued. "What you can do, is to stop spying on me. I've been on my own for over 500 years, I know when I am being watched." When she didn't get an answer she nodded, then sat down. The only place left was between Tony and Thor. She rubbed her forehead again, this headache was really getting annoying.

"Headache?" Bruce asked. He sat across of her. Alexandra nodded once.

"It will pass in about an hour." She waved it off. "I'll be fine." She mumbled sonething after that, but no one heard that. She ate in silence, ignoring the looks she got from the rest of the table.

"So…" Tony began. "We were going to watch a movie later. You want to join us? Considering you've stopped avoiding us."

"Will it bother you I will be reading the entire film?" She asked back.

"Not to me. Anyone who would be bothered by that?" No one really answered, or said anything. "I guess not."

"Then I do not see why not."

* * *

><p>Even though she would never admit it out loud, Alexandra kind of liked to live in the tower. It wasn't perfect. A mad titan was on a mission to get her, Stark can be a pain in the ass most days and she was frustrated that she couldn't fly, but it still wasn't the worst place she'd lived in. It was also good she finally had the chance to do something about her magic. Not entirely by her own will, but still. Currently she was hiding behind the second book Loki gave her, she already finished the fist, and silently she was laughing at the scene in front of her.<p>

Everyone was seated in front of the tv. Natasha was in the lounge chair, with her feet thrown across the arms of the chair. Clint sat on the floor in front of her, he and Tony, who sat next to Pepper on the sofa, were arguing what movie they were going to watch.

Alexandra and Pepper had met, briefly, once before tonight. Before this day, Alexandra hadn't been out much, and managed to avoid meeting Pepper until a week or two ago. Thor was in the lounge chair across of Natasha and was laughing out loud at the two men. Steve was desperately trying to calm Tony and Clint down, but with no success. Bruce was trying to take the color of the couch and disappear entirely from the scene.

He, Alexandra and Loki were on the other sofa. Alexandra was in the left corner, behind her book to hide her smile. Loki was on her right, and Bruce in the other corner. Alexandra didn't see Loki looking at her, and she didn't know that he saw her smile. He grinned, something told him she liked it here more than she let them know.

"Oh come on, we already saw that one like two weeks ago!" Tony suddenly shouted. Both Loki and Alexandra's head snapped to their direction. Looks like the discussion on movies was still on then.

"Yes, but nearly everyone fell asleep before they could see the end." Clint retorted.

"Yeah, like that's my fault. Come one man. Lets just watch some other movie." Tony replied. Alexandra shook her head and went back to her book. Clint opened his mouth to say something, but Steve beat him to it.

"Listen, why don't we just let someone else choose tonight's movie. Clint, just stop arguing. Tony, no insults or any commentary on the other movie chosen, same goes for anyone else." It was silent after that. "Now, Alexandra why don't you pick a movie. If you don't, I'm not sure we'll watch anything in the next hour or so." Alexandra kept reading like she hadn't heard him. "Alexandra?" Steve tried again. "Alex!" Her head snapped up after the last name. When she realized her mistake she mentally cursed herself. Tony let out a loud 'Ha!' and Alexandra turned her glare to him.

"Hey, you're the one who responded to Alex. I wasn't even the one who said it." Tony defended himself. Alexandra let out a huff of air. "Oh, and capsicle asked you to pick a movie."

"Why would you ask me?" She said. "I do not really know many movies." Tony tossed her the remote control, which she easily catched.

"Just scroll through the titles and pick what you think sounds good." He told her. Alexandra looked at the remote control and turned it over in her hand. After finally finding the right button she started scrolling though the titles like Tony told her. Steve finally sat down next to Pepper. After a minute or so she found a title that didn't sound too bad. Alice in Wonderland directed by Tim Burton. She didn't hear any protests, so she knew that it wasn't a bad choice.

She put the remote on the table in front of her, and went back to her book. She didn't read very long. After a few minutes she found herself looking at the screen instead of her book. Eventually she gave up on the book and closed it entirely. She put the book away and continued to watch the movie in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know, I sort of changed the plot line a little. I only changed it to this, because this was where I was going in the original story. I also saw this as a chance to use CA: TWS in it. I won't use the movie for the plot of this fic, but I will use it to send Cap and Nat away for a while later in this story. I hope you like it... Please review!**

**The song used was _Home ~ Michael Buble _I heard it on the radio, and I thought of this.**

Aranel Silvertongue: **Thank you. I could use the luck :)**

Dragonblooded: **Sorry. I didn't completely remove the name Roselia, but that'll be known later in the story. I know that you're reading. And I know that others are too, it's just that no one reviews and I get paranoid, because I think that everyone doesn't review because I suck as an author. Thank you for the review. It's good to know you're still reading.**


End file.
